


More Than Seven Minutes

by sxgittxrius



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, F/M, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

Here she was. Hermione Granger was at Pansy's manor where she was giving one of her 'famous' parties and since she had befriended Malfoy, the first people to accept it was Pansy and Daphne.

After being kicked out of the golden group, because of some rumour, that she cheated on Ron and when he confronted her about it, she raised her wand at him and cursed him with 'dark' magic.

Ginny, at first didn't believe that Hermione would curse her brother. Then, a few days later Ginny came to her place and found her and Blaise talking in the living room. The red head shouted 'So that's where you learned those curses from!' and left the house.

It's been a month and she had got an invitation from Malfoy as he was visiting and saw her sulking around the house. There was that little excitement in her eyes, that he saw, she admittedly in her head thought that this would be the first time this month she'd would be out of her home.

Arriving and seeing shocked faces from everyone, no one would ever think that the Hermione Granger would be in one of Pansy's parties, she sits down on one of the couches, hours went by as she got bored and wants this party to be over. Thinking back, she never 'cursed' Ron, it was when he grabbed her forearm, turned her around, pinned her to the wall and forcefully placed his lips on hers. She took out her wand from her boots and hexed one of Ginny's famous stinging hex.

Suddenly someone touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" Blaise asked. "I mean this is your first month to being out, and to a party, Pansy's no less."

She frowned but nodded.

"I know how you feel, I'm not really the type for one of her parties either which is why we, Draco and I, we go to one of those muggle clubs." he explained and grinned.

Blaize took her hand and pulled her up. He led her through a mass of people until the two of them got to a wooden door. He opened it and he pulled her towards him down the stairs.

"Everybody", Blaize began and she looked around the room. There were only two people she knew but never spoken to, Pansy and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass, a former classmate of hers, was also sitting on the couch.

"'Mione?"Daphne raised an eyebrow and before Blaise was able to continue. Blaise looked at her,

"Since when do you know Daph?" he wondered.

"We bumped into each other a lot in public, then one time she asked me for lunch," Hermione told him.

"Uh-huh", Blaise answered and focused on the others again.

"So, I'm sure you all know Hermione. If not, this is the famous Hermione Granger of the golden trio." He introduced her to the group.

"You know Vince and Greg, ", he pointed at the other people and she nodded at them.

"Come sit down", Daphne smiled as she patted down the seat next to her and Hermione sat down next to her but not without Draco coming to the room and sitting to her other side, as her leg touches his.

"Want a drink?" Blaise asked and held a cup in front of her face.

She took it and took a sip. "This is beer. A muggle drink to be exact," she told him with her eyebrows raised.

"So," he shrugged, "Most of us here have tasted a beer. Anyways, how about a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven?", Blaise asked and winked at Pansy.

Hermione had a hard time swallowing as she tried not to choke her drink. Knowing this game too well from playing with her cousins and their friends from home.

"Why not?" Daphne answered as she took a sip from her cup. "We could use one of Pansy's coat room."

"It's just straight ahead and turn left. it's not that far, you can still hear us from there." Pansy agreed with her friend as she told the directions to her coat room.

"Well, let's get started," Blaise whispered and put an empty bottle of water on the table in front of all of them. He grinned before spinning the bottle and it luckily pointed at Pansy.

Blaise and Pansy left the room to spend seven minutes together.

"Have you played this before?" Hermione suddenly shivered as she heard Darco's voice whisper into her ear. his warm breath sends chills down to her spine.

Hermione nodded as she looked at Draco, "A couple of times. Never thought you Purebloods would play such a teenage Muggle game." she smirked.

"Draco. It's your turn." Pansy announced. Draco moved to lean forward and he spun the bottle. After some time as she watches it spin, it finally landed directly, pointing at her. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest. Draco stood up from his seat and offered his hand to pull her up too.

When she played this game, the bottle never landed on her. this is her first time to be stuck with someone inside a dark closet with someone, well, with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in fact.She gulped, took his hand and walked with him to the coat room. Hermione went in first and took a seat on the floor, crossed legged and he got down next to her.

Draco whispered Lumos as there's a dim light in the closet, lighting up both of their faces. "We have exactly seven minutes, what are we going to do?"

"I thought you've done this before." Draco frowned at her, all confused.

"I've never been inside a closet with anyone," Hermione whispered.

"I have an idea. But you'll have to close your eyes," he said.

She closes her eyes, a few seconds had passed, she started to countdown the minutes. She could hear everything, the sounds and the music outside of the closet, the chatter, and laughter, never she would've thought the idea of closing her eyes to pass the time, but it's working.

Until she felt his warm lips against her own, stopping her countdown, but before she could pull away, he pulled away first.

"Sorry." Draco apologized.

Hermione touched her lips, she admits that there was a little spark between them, he always visits her, his smiles aren't like the ones from their school years, where it was just a smirk or he had that smug face. Hermione leaned towards him and she too placed her lips on his, this time, the kiss was passionate. her heart was beating like crazy. his hands wandered to her face , down to her neck to pull her closer, she could smell his cologne.

Hermione's lips started to move in sync with his. While she was enjoying the feel of Draco's lips against hers, she could taste the beer she saw him consume earlier. He guided her to the space between his legs as his legs went to Hermione's sides.

Their lips never disconnected, he slowly licked her lips and she understood what he wanted, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue inside her mouth. One of her hands flew to his hair, grabbing his blonde locks and the other onto his shoulder. Hermione her shirt being drawn up as she then felt one of Draco's hand towards her waist, making her shiver as he caressed her skin.

She tried to pull him as close as possible, it was like he was the missing piece in her life. Draco bit Hermione's lips causing her to let out a small moan.

"Guys? Your time's up." Daphne stuttered nervously.

Hermione pulled away from Draco and looked into his eyes, as she smiled slightly. She stood up and waited for him to stand up as well.

"Granger?" He murmured hoarsely. "When I spun the bottle, I had hoped that it would choose you." He admitted, a blush now dusted his cheeks.

She giggled as she replied to him, "You must have some pretty good luck, I had feelings for you for a while now and there was a little bit of hope in me that I wanted it to stop at me," she whispered.

Instead of answering to her comment, Draco pulled her in for another kiss ignoring the knocking outside and a new voice saying "Someone else would like to have a go too, you know. Don't hog the place." Obviously annoyed.


End file.
